


봄

by myshxps



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, model!jinwoo, photographer!yoon, single dad!mino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshxps/pseuds/myshxps
Summary: Seungyoon is a photographer and Mino is a single dad. This is the story of them falling in love





	봄

**Author's Note:**

> This was proofread but not very well I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

It was spring. The beginning of spring to be exact.

The air filled Seungyoon’s lungs as he took a deep breath after being stuck inside for most of the day. He spent most of his day editing pictures and decided to meet up with a friend for a much needed break. It was the first day in a while that you could leave in the morning without a jacket and not have to worry about freezing your ass off or getting a cold. Seungyoon didn’t mind the cold. When it’s cold outside, there were less people around. When there were less people around, it made his job easier. Well not really, but it gave him an excuse to stay away from large crowds, which is what he preferred . 

His phone vibrated and he had a text from Jinwoo.  
Jinwoo Hyung: Where are you?  
He typed a quick response that he was almost there before pocketing his phone again.

The streets were full of people as it was a Friday afternoon. He thought about how all these people were enjoying themselves and don’t pay him any attention. He remembers Jinwoo and speeds up a bit while also trying to rid his mind of any bad thoughts.  
The flowers on the trees weren’t in full bloom yet, but they were budding, which Seungyoon might consider to be more beautiful. After a harsh winter they still open up and you know that they’ll bloom into something amazing. Seungyoon stopped to lift up the camera hanging around his neck and take a picture of the budding flowers. In a few weeks they’ll finish blooming and other people will recognize how beautiful they are too. As he continued on his walk the sound of children playing got louder and louder, signaling he was close to the park. He looked up and could see the jungle gym come into view, the bright colors looked strange compared to the other more muted colors around. After looking around for a bit, he spotted Jinwoo in a blue sweater and a man in a suit with light brown hair on his right.

“Jinwoo hyung!” Jinwoo turned his head to look and waved to him. The man next to Jinwoo turned around too, almost stopping Seungyoon in his tracks. The man was quite possibly the most handsome man he’s ever seen.

“Hey Seungyoonie. This is my friend Mino, Mino this is my friend Seungyoon, the photographer I was talking about.” 

“Hi Seungyoon, it’s nice to meet you. Jinwoo told me a lot about you”

“Only good stuff I hope.” Seungyoon chuckled while thinking about why Jinwoo would talk to this stranger about him.

“Oh, don’t worry Yoonie. I was just telling him about how we were going to work together for a shoot.” Seungyoon thanked his friend mentally for clearing that up and cutting off any doubts that he had.

“Mino,” Seungyoon started, “If you don’t mind me asking, why are you wearing a suit?”  
“Oh I just got off work but I guess I am a little overdressed for the park.”

“Well at least you’re the best dressed person at this park.” Seungyoon chuckled in hopes that it would hide the fact that it was a bad joke. It wasn't even a joke, more of an observation. Seungyoon berated himself in his mind. Mino looked at him and smiled. Seungyoon is sure it is out of courtesy but at least it saves him from embarrassment. 

“I don’t know, that little boy in the Spider-Man shirt might give me a run for my money.” The pair look at a little boy running by with grass stains on his shorts and some pink stuff on the front of his shirt. The little boy is a chasing a girl with pigtails in her hair. It was a joke, Seungyoon realized. He looks at Mino who seemed ready to burst with laughter and after a pause the two laughed. Jinwoo looked between them, at the kids, and then back to the pair with confusion on his face.

“You’re right, the pink stuff on his shirt really pulls the look together.” They laughed again. Seungyoon liked it. It felt as if there was some kind of inside joke that only him and Mino knew. He felt comfortable.

“Wow, how is it possible that you guys have such a similar sense of humor, but are also so unfunny?”

“Hey, I resent that. Also, Hyebin thinks I’m funny so that’s the only opinion that really matters.”

“Well of course she thinks you’re funny. She loves you.” Seungyoon doesn’t know who Hyebin is or what her relationship to Mino is, but then again he doesn’t know Mino and it really wasn't any of his business. Still, he zoned out of the conversation to think about Mino and Hyebin. If they’re dating, or if they’re married and how long they’ve been together.

“Well,” Mino says while he looked at his watch and effectively brought Seungyoon out of his thoughts, “I have to get going, I have a lot of work to finish. It was nice meeting you Seungyoon. Jinwoo hyung, I’ll see you later.” Seungyoon watched as Mino walked away feeling a bit disappointed that he didn’t have more time to talk to him. He watched as Mino stood underneath the big green slide and called out.

“Hyebin-ah, come on we have to go home.” Mino says and the little girl with pigtails from earlier popped her head out smiling from ear to ear. She looked like Mino. She ran up the steps leading to the slide and slid down giggling, her dad making funny faces at her as she got closer to the bottom.

“Binnie, I saw you running around with a boy earlier, did you make a new friend?”

“I did! His name is Taegoo and he gave me a rock!” The little girl bounced as she walked obviously excited about the rock she received. 

“That’s great Bin, we can add it to your shelf when we get home.”

“OK! Daddy, what’s for dinner tonight?”

“Hmm, Binnie’s favorite?”

“Ramyun?” 

“No, something healthy Binnie” Their conversation faded out as they got further and further walking hand in hand. It’s cute, Seungyoon thought to himself.

“Seungyoonie, you okay?” Jinwoo’s voice brought him out of his thoughts and he nodded in response despite not really hearing what had been said.

“Let’s talk about our shoot.”

It was spring when Seungyoon met Mino. It was the beginning of spring to be exact.


End file.
